it's a Dog
by Chicken13
Summary: What truely happens to sirius behind the veil.


It's a dog!

Authoresses (plural for female authors) notes: This story is about Sirius' experiences from behind the veil. Findabhair is pronounced Finaveer, Cerridwen is pronounced Keridwen and Diedre is pronounced deer-dra.

Chapter 1 

_It's a dog!_

After Sirius' tumble into the veil we find ourselves in what appears (appears being the key word) to be an Irish moor. In the distance there is a group, well really three but we'll call it a group, of faeries scampering along bickering all the way. These faeries are Findabhair, Cerridwen, and Diedre.

The three fairies slowly approach a large lump, a large _breathing_ lump. The three faeries approach the thing with looks of curiosity in their small fey eyes.

"What the fuck is it?" Findabhair muttered to her friends in confusion.

"It's a dog!" Cerridwen shrilled with joy.

"It's not a dog dummy." Diedre muttered to Cerridwen, shaking her head at her friend's _obvious stupidity, _well her opinion it was obvious stupidity.

"It _smells_ like a dog." Cerridwen stated trying to prove her point that the thing was indeed a dog, when in truth all reality was stacked against her, but then again we are here in lunacy. Findabhair nodded in agreement. Cerridwen pointed to a stick next to the "dog". "See it even has a stick it _must _be a dog," She screamed. Findabhair nodded once again in agreement.

"It's not a dog!" Diedre shouted in frustration at her friend's utter stupidity.

"It's dirty, dingy, smells like a dog, and it even has a stick. It _must_ be a dog." Cerridwen stated with finality in her tone.

"IT'S NOT A DOG!" Diedre shouted.

Meanwhile on the ground the "dog" stirred blinking at it's surrounding. "Doggy!" Cerridwen shouted in excitement bringing the "dog" into a current state of a cuddly headlock of doom. It blinked squirming attempting, attempting being the key word, to get away.

"Geroff" It muttered angrily violently trying to escape from the loving yet deadly grip of the obviously female creature holding on to him. It did not however at the time notice the ever-prodding poke of a stick to its stomach.

"I dunno Diedre, I think I agree with Cerridwen, I think it's a dog." Said the stick-wielding creature above said dog.

"I'm not a dog!" the apparently human creature shouted angrily.

"See, told you it wasn't a dog." Diedre stated smugly with a large grin of satisfaction.

In sudden realisation of the strange creatures above him the human screamed causing the creatures to jump off him joining in the screaming. The human ran one way, the faeries ran the other.

Both groups of runners ran for quite some time. Findabhair halted the group of screaming faeries.

"Wait a minute, why are we running?" Findabhair asked. The other two shrugged. The group turned around heading back they direction they had come from.

Meanwhile the human stopped realising he was utterly and hopelessly lost. He stopped for a minute before turning returning the way he came from hoping to run into the frightening, what ever they were. He found himself back in the middle of the clearing, which was not an Irish moor. Laughter rang through the clearing as the faeries came skipping back.

"Yay the doggy's back!" Cerridwen shouted with glee running to it and pouncing on it with cuddles.

"I'm NOT a dog!" The not dog creature muttered through it's teeth pushing Cerridwen off of him. Cerridwen pouted up at him crossing her arms in front of her chest like a child who didn't get the candy. Findabhair poked the thing with the stick sparks came out the front.

"Hey careful with that!" he shouted angrily with frustration snatching the stick back. "That's my wand! Are you trying to kill me?" The faeries stared in confusion.

Taking a deep breath the faeries opened their mouths, "What's a wand?" they asked like children, at the same time.

"A wand is a stick that I use to perform magic." He said pointing to some flowers turning them into a dove; the dove flew to the sky.

"Oh you mean these?" the three asked once again at the same time extending their hands in front of his face. He pushed them aside. They placed them in front of his face again. "We like to call them, fingers." They said as though they were talking to someone who didn't speak English.

"You cut someone's finger off!" Findabhair shouted in shock. She stared at it. "That's a pretty big finger." She stated.

The human stared at the three in amazement. This was to be a long and completely and utterly insane day.


End file.
